A conditional control flow program construct, also referred to as a conditional statement, is a program instruction that is operative to determine control flow based on an evaluated predicate. Based on the evaluated predicate, the conditional control flow program construct may select between two or more alternative control paths for execution. The conditional control flow program construct may be a part of a high-level programming language, assembly language, low-level processor instructions, or any other programming language. Non-limiting examples of conditional control flow program construct may be “if . . . then . . . else” statement, switch statement, conditional goto statement, or the like.
In some exemplary embodiments, the disclosed subject matter may be limited to conditional control flow program construct of a conditional branching form.
In code optimization, it may be desired to reduce a number of conditional control flow program construct to increase performance. In some cases, even more so when the optimization is aimed at increasing parallel execution of the code.